hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lief Bites Back!
'''Lief Bites Back! '''is the 51st episode of Season 7. Summary When Amy sees Lief transform back from his bat form, she mistakens him for a vampire and starts spreading a rumor all over the school. Now Lief and his friends must prove that he is not really a vampire and just a boy with a bat pendant that turns him into a bat. Plot The episode begins in the forest where Lief (in his bat form) is playing chase with Shade. Then the sun goes down and Lief and Shade said their goodbyes as Lief flies off home while Shade flies off back to his home. In Hub City, Amy was walking home when she saw a green Silverwing bat flying towards the entrance of the Teamwork Hub Kingdom Castle and then she hides behind another building to watch the bat transform into Lief! She quietly gasped at the sight just as Lief entered the castle to get some sleep. The next morning, at Hub High, Lief was walking to class with Jasmine when he saw Amy whispering to some kids about something. Lief and Jasmine go over to see what's going on, but Amy and the kids walked away as Lief and Jasmine exchanged glances and continued walking. In Science class, Lief was taking notes when he saw Amy talking to some girls and they were shocked as they gasped and looked at Lief with suspicious looks. Then, they backed away from him as Lief raised an eyebrow but then shrugged and went back to his notes. But later, Lief and his friends, Trafalgar, Dennis, and Jasmine got the smell of garlic when they entered the cafeteria for lunch. When they came in, they found that all the students had garlic necklaces around their necks and they also saw that Amy was handing them out to some other students. Lief went over to one student to ask him what's going on, but when he saw Lief right next to him, he screamed and backed away as he moved himself and his lunch to a different spot. This was starting to get weird as Lief tried to ask some other students what was going on. But each time he tried to ask them, they only replied with screams and they only ran away from him. What in Hub Island was going on? The next day, Lief and his friends have decided to get to the bottom of this mystery and find out why everyone is running away from Lief. And hopefully, everyone will stop wearing those stinky garlic necklaces and hiding in their lockers. Just then, Lief spots Amy at her locker and demands her what is going on. Lief hoped that Amy wouldn't run away like the others, but Amy felt like it as she backed away. But Lief stops her and demands her what she told everyone yesterday and why they were acting weird towards him. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Amy admits that she told everyone about Lief being a bat at first, and then transforming back into his human form. She also tells them that she thought Lief was a vampire, much to the Hub Squad friends' shock. Hearing this, Lief tells Amy that he is not a vampire and demands her to tell everyone that he is not one. But Amy just laughs mockingly and apologizes, but not in a nice way, to the Hub Squad, and says that since Lief is a vampire, everyone will stay away from him as long as they want to. After Amy left, Lief felt very furious after what she told everyone. Twilight and Trafalgar calmed Lief down and Strawberry tells him to not worry for that they will prove to everyone once and for all that he is not a vampire. Lief thanks them, even though he is uncertain. After school, Fury has come up with a plan. All they need is garlic rice, a mirror, and a cup of fake blood to prove to everyone at school that Lief is not a vampire because once they see that Lief loves garlic flavored food, has a reflection on the mirror, and doesn't drink blood, they'll see that he is not a vampire after all. Just then, Lief's alarm on his cellphone rings and as he picked it up, he sees the time on it that it's time for him to meet Shade and Marina in the forest. Using his bat pendant, Lief transforms into a bat and flies off to the forest. Not realizing that Amy and Shinji were watching. The next day at Hub High, Fury's plan went to work. However, things weren't going well when the Hub Squad tried to prove to everyone that Lief isn't a vampire. When Starwberry and Sabrina tried to show the students that Lief has a reflection with Sabrina's compact mirror, Shinji cast a spell on the mirror that made Lief's reflection disappear and it caused all the students to freak out and run away. Then, when Dennis, Guy, and Robbie tried to show everyone that Lief likes garlic rice, Shinji cursed the rice to make it smell bad so that Lief couldn't eat it. And finally, the Animal Mechanicals tried to show everyone that Lief doesn't want to drink their blood when they gave him the cup of fake blood so he can pretend to be grossed out by it, but then Shinji turned the fake blood into tomato juice as Lief drank to whole cup up and said "Delicious." Again, everyone screamed as the Hub Squad and the Animal Mechanicals tried to stop them, but it was already too late. Everyone already left the cafeteria, and all hope was lost for Lief and his friends. After school, the Hub Squad and the Animal Mechanicals were trying to make another plan to prove that Lief is not a vampire when Amy came in. Sabrina was hoping that she would apologize for spreading that stupid vampire rumor, but she didn't! All Amy did was taunt them and ask Lief in a mocking tone if he had any night flights planned for tonight. Finally fed up, Lief had no choice but to turn into a bat in front of Amy and attack her with his bat wings. Jasmine tried to stop him, but she was too late as Lief touched his bat pendant and transformed into a Silverwing bat and then starts flying around Amy, messing up her hair with his bat wings. Amy begged for Lief to stop and so he did. After landing on the floor, Lief transforms back into his human form and asks Amy in a a sarcastic tone if she still thinks that he's a vampire. Nodding, Amy replies in a shaky tone and asks Lief how he was able to transform into a bat, even though he is not a real vampire. Sighing, Lief explains that he is able to turn himself into a bat by touching the purple teardrop-shaped gem on his bat pendant, which he is able to fly to the forest to hang out with his Silverwing bat friend, Shade. Amy asks Lief if Shade is a vampire but Lief tells her that Shade is just a bat. But not just any bat, he's a Silverwing bat and he's Lief's friend. So after telling Amy everything, Lief tells her to not spread anymore of the vampire rumor and tells everyone to stop wearing the garlic necklaces... or else as Lief transforms back in his Silverwing bat form and gives Amy the example before turning back into his human form. Shakily, Amy promises that she won't spread the rumor again, much to the Hub Squad's satisfaction. The next morning, things were back to normal. Characters shownin this episode *Lief *Shade *Marina *Amy *Dennis *Komodo *Guy Hamdon *Strawberry Shortcake *Twilight Sparkle *Trafalgar *Fury *Jeremiah *Sabrina Spellman *Robbie Shippton *Jasmine *Barda *Filli *Kree *Yawp *Dander *Unicorn *Mouse *Sasquatch *Rex *Shinj Trivia *Amy finds out Lief's secret about his bat pendant. *Shinji helps Amy for the first time. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Lief episodes